


Kiss Me, Blondie

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet: Varric kissing Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Blondie

It is Varric that pulls the mage down, rough by the front of his robes, and Anders bends awkwardly at the waist, taken aback by the sudden pull. Despite his surprise he does not pull away, and he even leans in closer when Varric’s lips are pressed against his.

Anders’ eyes are closed and he can feel Varric’s cheeks, as stubbled as his own, and he lets out a soft, choked noise as Varric deepens the kiss, tangling his hands in Anders’ hair, as much to enjoy the texture of it as to keep Anders down at his own level.

When Varric finally does pull away, catching hold of Anders’ cheek and keeping him still in place, the mage feels almost dizzy - how long has it been since he was kissed like  _that_?

"Y’ever heard of the expression "Kiss and don’t tell", blondie?" Anders stares at him as if struggling to comprehend the words.

"Uh. Yes?"

"Good. Close your mouth; you’re gaping like a fish." He lets Anders go, and the apostate closes his mouth, watching the dwarf walk away until Varric stops short and looks back. "Well come  _on_ , blondie. Bedroom’s this way.”

"Of course it is." Anders manages.

Despite himself, he follows.


End file.
